Very Good
by crazycatt71
Summary: John's first time with a man. Sherlock is gentle and patient.


"John."

John looked up from his book when Sherlock called his name.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you some questions," Sherlock said from where he sat on the couch, "they are of a personal nature."

John was grateful for the warning; it wasn't something he usually got.

"Ok," he replied, "but I have the right to refuse to answer."

Sherlock nodded, tapping his fingers against his lips for a moment before he spoke.

"I know you are attracted to me and I know this bothers you," he said, "I would like to know why?"

John just stared at him, his heart pounding. This was something he didn't allow himself to think about. Sherlock sat, patiently waiting, a calm expression on his face.

"Is it because society says people of the same gender are not supposed to be together?" he asked.

John shook his head.

"No, that's not it." he said.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"When you are attracted to someone, there is always a lot of uncertainty involved; is the person attracted to you, do you stand a chance, fear of rejection." he said, " add to it I've never been sexually attracted to a man before and I guess I'm all confused and uncertain and that makes me feel off balance."

Sherlock studied him for several minutes without saying anything, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You are not worried about being thought of as homosexual?" he asked.

John thought it over.

"No, because I don't think I am." he said, "I'm not interested in other men, just you."

He smiled as he said it. He knew it sounded odd, but it was the truth, other men didn't do a thing for him, just his incredibly sexy, brilliant, mad flat mate.

"Does it help to know if the other person is interested?" Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

"I am." Sherlock told him

"You are interested in me or sexually attracted to me?" John asked

"Both." Sherlock replied.

John's heart pounded faster and his mind spun as he fought down the rising panic that was trying to build up inside him. Part of him wanted to run, to refuse to deal with what was happening, but John Watson was not a coward and most of him wanted to know where this was going. Sherlock sat quietly, letting him have his internal battle. When he seemed to have calmed down he leaned forward.

"What do you think about when you think about me?" he asked.

John felt his cheeks warm as he blushed.

"I think about kissing you, you kissing me, what it would feel like." he said. "I wonder what your skin feels like. What it would feel like if you touched me."

"Would you like to find out?" Sherlock asked.

John just sat there, thoughts whizzing inside his head. Did he want to know what it felt like to kiss Sherlock, to be kissed by him? Did he really want this? Whatever this was? With a deep breath he dove off the cliff into the unknown.

"Yes, yes I would." he told Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled and patted the couch. John stood up and walked over to sit beside him. Sherlock placed a hand on his arm, his pale eyes staring into John's.

"I do not want you to feel uncomfortable," he said, his tone serious, "there is no hurry, no pressure. If you need to slow down or stop, just say so."

John gave Sherlock's arm a squeeze.

"I will." he said.

Sherlock slid his hand up to the back of John's neck, pulling him closer as he leaned in to kiss him. It started out soft, just a gentle brush of lips that deepened when John's tongue poked out to run along Sherlock's bottom lip. Sherlock hummed as he opened his mouth to let it in. John gripped Sherlock's shoulder, leaning in as he hungrily kissed him. Sherlock's lips were so soft, his mouth tasted so good, and he couldn't get enough. Sherlock slid his arm around John's waist, pulling him down as he lay back, shifting them so John was on top of him. John finally broke the kiss so he could gasp in some needed air.

"Wow!" he said.

"Was it how you imagined?" Sherlock asked

"Much, much better." John said as he nibbled on Sherlock's jaw.

Sherlock turned his head, purring as John kissed and nibbled his way to the sensitive spot behind his ear. John shifted his body; unintentionally grinding their cloth covered erections together, causing both of them to groan. John sat up, his eyes wide. Sherlock gently stroked his arm.

Are you all right?" he asked.

John nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a lot happening so fast." he said. "I like what's happening; I just need to slow it down a bit."

"Then we will slow down." Sherlock said.

He sat up and softly kissed John. John wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was John that had them laying down this time, tipping them over on their sides with one of his legs over Sherlock's. Soon he was panting against Sherlock's neck as he ground against him.

"Sherlock," he whimpered, "what… what do I do now?"

Sherlock slid a hand between them, undoing both their flies as he kissed John's face and neck. He freed his cock from his trousers

"Take your cock out." he whispered in John's ear.

John slid his hand into his jeans and lifted is cock out. Sherlock lined his along John's and rubbed them together. John groaned. Sherlock guided John's hand so it was around both of them, wrapping his over it so their fists formed a tight vice, sliding them up and down, spreading the pre-cum that leaked from both of them. John's breath came in short grunting pants as he moved his hips, thrusting hard into their fists. Sherlock mashed their mouths together in a sloppy, bruising kiss. John went still, moaning against Sherlock's mouth as he came, his cock twitching in their combined grip.

"John." Sherlock sighed as he came, his cum spilling over their hands, adding to the mess already on their bellies.

John lay with his face pressed against Sherlock's chest while his heartbeat slowed and he tried to calm his breathing. Sherlock held him, rubbing small circles on his back and placing light kisses on the top of his head. After a while John stretched and sat up.

"We need to get cleaned up." he said, feeling quite sticky.

Sherlock nodded as he sat up. He took John's face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

John smiled, touched by his concern.

"Yeah," he said, realizing how true it was, "yeah, I'm good."

Sherlock studies him for a moment, then let him go. They got cleaned up and had a bite to eat.

"I'm going to Bart's, do you want to come?' Sherlock asked as he bundled into his coat and scarf.

"No, I think I'm going to take a nap." John replied.

Sherlock gave him a quick kiss and sailed out the door. John went up to his room, stripped down to his boxers and lay down. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and thoughts of Sherlock filling his mind.

The next few weeks were incredible for John. Sherlock was quietly affectionate, he would pull John into his arms so he could caress and kiss him. He would often pull John down onto the couch so they could touch and explore each other. Sherlock joined John in the shower one morning, soapy hands hot kisses used to get each other off. John received an amazing blowjob, spread out naked on Sherlock's bed as Sherlock drove him out of his mind with his mouth. He was even getting the hang of oral sex himself, Sherlock was most willing to let him practice whenever he wanted. John was happier than he had ever been, Sherlock never pushed for more, enjoying what they were doing, John was grateful for the time to get used to everything and he felt as though he was ready to move to the next level. He went into the sitting room where Sherlock was sitting at the desk, typing on his lap top.

"Sherlock." he called.

"Hhhmmm?" Sherlock replied.

"I need to ask you something." John said.

Sherlock looked up, then shut his lap top. He went over to the couch and sat down, giving John his full attention.

John sat beside him, his cheeks warming as he blushed.

"When you have sex, do you top or bottom?" he asked.

"I enjoy both." Sherlock replied, taking his hand. "Which do you think you would prefer?"

John though for a minute.

"I'd like to know what both are like." he said.

Sherlock pulled him close enough to kiss.

"I think that can be arranged." he said with a smile.

"Now?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at him in surprise.

Are you sure?" he asked.

"If you're not busy." John said.

Sherlock stood up, pulling John to his feet he led him into his bed room. He could feel John trembling when he wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't have to do this." He said as he tipped John's face up so he was looking at him.

"I want to." John said as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. "I don't know quite what to expect and it's making me nervous."

Sherlock kissed his way his neck to his ear.

"Pleasure," he whispered, his hot breath tickling John's ear, making him softly moan, "expect lots and lots of pleasure."

He ran his tongue along the shell of John's ear as he moved behind him. His hands went to John's waist to tug his shirt free from his jeans as he sucked on the back of his neck, making him squeak. Sherlock started unbuttoning John's shirt from the bottom as John started at the top. Their hands met in the middle as they both reached for the last button. Sherlock lifted John's hand to his mouth to kiss it as he undid the button. He sucked on John's fingers as he reached into his open shirt to too roll one of his nipples between his fingers, gently tugging on it until John was moaning and rubbing against him. He released John's hand so he could slide the shirt of, then began kissing along his shoulders as he slid his hands over his chest, teasing his nipples with one as he dipped his fingers below the waist band of John's jeans. He brushed his fingers against the course curls, not going any farther as he rubbed his hard on along John's jean covered ass. John moaned when Sherlock moved away from him. Sherlock led him over to the bed and pushed him down on to it on his back. He unfastened John's jeans and pulled them off, taking his boxers with them. For several minutes, he just stood there, hungry eyes devouring John's body.

"You still have all your clothes on." John complained.

Sherlock grinned and stepped back. John couldn't take his eyes off of him as he undressed, revealing more and more beautiful, pale skin until he was nude.

"Come here." John commanded, holding his arms out.

Sherlock happily allowed John to pull him down, holding their bodies tightly together as his hands roamed over every part of Sherlock he could reach. John rolled them so he was on top and began kissing his way down Sherlock's neck, nibbling on his color bone, then moving to his nipples. Grinning as Sherlock yelped when he gave one a little nip. He pulled John up so they were face to face, kissing him as he rolled them again so John was on his back. He began to work his way slowly down John's body, mapping it first with his fingers, then his lips and tongue. John sighed and hummed as he moved lower, whimpering when Sherlock ignored his cock to continue down his leg. When he reached John's foot, he took it in his hands and licked the arch, making John shout. John tried to pull his foot free but Sherlock held on, sucking on each toe, making sure to run his tongue between them before he moved on to the next one.

"OH God! OH God! Oh God!" John babbled as he pounded his fists into the bed and squirmed helplessly.

Sherlock let go of his foot and picked up the other. John's eyes were almost popping out of his head when Sherlock lifted it to his lips. Sherlock grinned as he placed a kiss on the top of it, then let it go so he could work his way back up John's other leg. He arrange several pillows under John's ass so it was lifted up, grabbed a tube of lubricate out of the bed side table, and after gently parting them, settled between John's thighs. He kissed his way from John's knee to the cress where thigh met body while he lightly caressed the other. He carefully sucked John's balls into his mouth, rolling them with his tongue, enjoying the sounds John was making. He ran his tongue down his perineum, then spread John's ass cheeks so he could swipe his tongue across it, then blow on it, watching it pucker as John squealed. He did it several times, then placed his lips on it and sucked. The sounds John made were indescribable but sounded good to Sherlock. He squirted some lube on his fingers and eased one into John's ass to the first knuckle. John clenched up, Sherlock sucked until John relaxed, then pushed his tongue past the tight ring, sliding it in and out as he carefully slid his finger deeper. John could feel Sherlock's finger inside him, could feel his mouth and tongue on his hole and it made his nerves buzz. When Sherlock began to slide his finger in and out as he sucked on his ass hole, the buzz got stronger. When Sherlock added another finger, John tightened up, then almost immediately relaxed, knowing what ever Sherlock was doing, it would feel good. He hissed when Sherlock began to stretch him, then there was an explosion in his brain's pleasure centers when Sherlock brushed against his prostate and he forgot all about the burn. When John began to move his hips, he added a third finger, smiling at how easily John accepted it. Soon, he was moaning and rocking his hips, fucking Sherlock's fingers. Sherlock let him for a few minutes, then removed his fingers. John watched him as he slicked up his cock.

"Ready?" he asked, leaning over to whisper in John's ear.

"John grabbed Sherlock's cock and pressed the head of it against his hole. Sherlock grinned and bent to kiss him as he slowly pushed his cock into John's body. He took his time, stopping several times to let John adjust until he was finally completely seated.

He held still, watching John's face for signs of distress. John cupped his cheek and pulled his face down to his.

"I'm ok," he said, " now would you please move."

Sherlock was happy too. He slid slowly in and out a few times, then began to steady pick up his pace, lifting one of John's legs so his knee was on his shoulder as he adjusted his angle so he was hitting John's prostate with most strokes. John's brain exploded with non-stop pleasure, all of his senses will filled with Sherlock. He could see him, smell him, taste him, hear him, and defiantly feel him, all around him, on him, in him. He knew he was close but couldn't form the words to tell Sherlock, so he grabbed his own cock, pulling franticly as he arched his back off the bed, thrusting his hips up to meet Sherlock. As his orgasm hit, he grabbed the back of Sherlock's head and mashed their mouths together to muffle his cries as his whole body jerked and trembled. Sherlock slowed as John's orgasm caused his ass to tighten around his cock, trying to pull his own orgasm out of him. He gave several short, hard thrusts, then threw his head back to shout John's name at the ceiling as he came. He knelt there for a while, trying to get his ragged breathing under control, then slid out of John and collapsed on his back beside him. John grunted and snuggled against his chest. Sherlock smiled as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he stroked his sweaty back. After a while, John opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked.

John blinked several times. He was sure there were a lot of words to describe how he was feeling right now but his pleasure drunk brain couldn't come up with any of them. He opened his mouth, shut it, blinked a couple more times and tried again.

"I'm good." he said.

"Just good?" Sherlock asked.

"Very good." John offered, his eyes starting to droop shut.

Sherlock chuckled as he kissed the top of John's head. Very good indeed.


End file.
